


Fred Is On His Way…To Where?!

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Plant Life [19]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Battle, Drabble, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Guy Stuff, Heavy Angst, M/M, Transporter Padd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 03:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Part 2 of 4 of "Guy Stuff"McCoy is horrified to learn that Spock's Boston fern has been beamed into battle.





	Fred Is On His Way…To Where?!

“What the hell happened, Scotty?!”

“I don’t know, Doctor! I beamed the relief soldiers down, then I noticed that Fred was missing!”

“You beamed Fred down into battle?! I left him with you for just a few minutes!”

“I’m sorry, Doctor!” 

McCoy jumped onto the transporter padd. 

“Where are you going?!” 

“I have to go after him!”

“Into battle?! From the transporter?! But you’re afraid of the transporter!”

“I’m more afraid for Spock, if something happens to that fern!”

As McCoy dissolved, Scotty shouted, “But you have no gear! You have no weapons!” His eyes rolled. “You have no sense!”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
